His Queen
by LolitaLexi
Summary: Jareth saves Sarah from her dead-end life as a failing actress, she finds herself back in his world. He tries relentlessly using his power to make his world perfect for her so she will finally become his Goblin Queen. Even if it means hurting her.
1. 1Old Sarah

His Queen

Chapter 1-Old Sarah

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Raiting: T(M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

It happened all so fast, Sarah hadn't even graduated high school yet and she went off to New York City to pursue her dreams of becoming an actress. She went to audition after audition to find she was never accepted. She could barely afford her decrepit apartment. She was loosing it.

"Oh Sarah, what are you doing living like that?" Jareth said gazing into his crystal. "Poor dear, you deserve so much more!" He thought to himself. "Maybe I should help her."

Sarah walked into her home after another failed audition. She threw her bag down and made her way to the bathroom, she opened the cabinet. She scrambled to find the painkillers. She opened the bottle and swallowed five. "God I can't live like this." She fell onto her mattress on the floor, she drifted to sleep.

There was a pounding on the door, she dizzily got up and looked at the clock, it was two o'clock in the morning. She opened the door. "What the hell, its two in the morning!" She yelled not even knowing who it was. It was the landlady. "That's it Miss Williams! You better be out by this Friday!" She shouted. "No please! I swear I'll pay the bills don't kick me out! I'm begging you!" She said on her knees crying. "Friday!" the landlady said slamming the door.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" She cried going to the bathroom. She was just about to open the cabinet again when she saw in the reflection a familiar face. She gasped jumping back. "Still whining are we Sarah?" Jareth mocked. "What are you doing here?" She said backing out of the small room. "Sarah, your miserable, I know my Goblin Queen doesn't deserve this." He said stroking her cheek. She swatted him away. "I'm not your Goblin Queen, you f***ing crazy maniac!" She fell back on the floor. "Sarah, now when did you get such a nasty mouth? Tsk, tsk, only I can talk like that." He crouched down to her level. "Remember when you were young, so innocent, nothing in your head but toys and costumes, now this!" He said picking up the pill bottle and tossing it across the room. "Where's my old Sarah?" He leaned in over her.

"Get off of me!" she said flailing her arms and legs. "What's this?" Jareth said, plucking the red book out of her bag. "Don't touch it! Don't you dare!" She tried to get to her feet. He held the small book in his hand "Labyrinth, ah yes. You haven't forgotten." He said holding it in his hand. "The Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl…yes, I love this book." he walked over to Sarah and picked her on her feet. "Now lets get rid of these" He picked up the pills and walked into the bathroom. He dumped them in the toilet. "I'm not really sure how to use this Sarah, you fix that." She walked over and flushed. Jareth opened the cabinet and took the hairspray. He flipped his hair setting it. Sarah giggled.

"Ah there's what I miss. That smile those eyes, your brother has the same." He walked over to her bedside picking up a bottle of nail polish. "Love this color, purple is good on you." Sarah erupted with anger "Stay away from Toby!" Jareth laughed to himself "I haven't gone near him, just seen him through my crystal and I've seen you. You're a fantastic actress Sarah, I saw you with one director, he looked restless, but then…people are cruel." He said with a sympathetic look. "I'm not going to screw myself to fame, let alone let that disgusting pervert touch me!" She plopped down on her bed and shed a tear, and fell into a bawl. "Good God Sarah, stop!" he knelt in front of her.

"I can't stand to see your like this." He stroked her cheek. "Get out Jareth! Go! I don't want anything to do with you!" She pushed him away, he grabbed her wrist. "Sarah, you insolent little girl!" He gave a fierce gaze. "It's not fair!" Sarah wailed over and over. "Get out Jareth! Leave! Your not even real! I made you up!" She yelled in his face. "God Sarah, your so unbearably stubborn! No one tells the Goblin King what do to. I've been patient and all you've done is put up a fuss!" He said standing annoyed and loosing his patients.

Sarah turned on his bed and clutched her stuffed bear. "Make him go away Lancelot." She cried to herself. "Sarah, I'm still here and I refuse to leave until you let me take you away from here!" He said getting more and more frustrated. "Sarah? Sarah! Are you listening you foolish girl?" He went close to her face and found her sleeping. "Sarah, your going to make such a marvelous queen, I could just watch you sleep forever." He stroked her hair. He stood up and leaned back and Sarah's music box fell to the ground, it started to play the tune from that masquerade Jareth made just for her. He started to sing softly to her.

"_There's such a sad love ,deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and close within your_

_eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes…"_

He caressed her cheek, singing, bringing her back to his domain. He was ready to have his Goblin Queen forever. He took her in his arms.

"_Falling. Falling, falling in love, as the world falls down."_….TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. 2Fimilar Place

His Queen

Chapter 2-Fimiliar Place

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: T(M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

Jareth brought Sarah back to the castle. He walked to his bed chamber and took a crystal in hand. "What does Sarah long for?" He gazed in and let the crystal go. He created Sarah's old room. Sarah's clothes changed to the princess costume she was so fond of. He placed her on the bed, the music played from the music box now on the vanity.

Jareth looked down at her sleeping "Your just a child after all, aren't you?" He dropped a crystal on the floor and walked out the door to wait.

Sarah woke from her sleep and stretched not knowing where she was now. She saw the dress and gazed about the room. "My room…" she said getting up. She looked about, at her dolls and stuffed animals. She looked at the music box still playing, the figure spinning gracefully. "I-I'm home, was it all just a dream? Everything? All the auditions, the directors, Jareth, all of it?" She said confused, she sat down at her vanity and watched the music box spin.

The crystal rolled to her. "Having fun Sarah?" A voice called to her. She stood by and picked the crystal off the ground. "This isn't real!" She said throwing it across the room. From no where Jareth appeared and caught it. "Please tell me this is real!" She cried to him. "It can be Sarah." He said with a smirk. She pouted, "It's not fair." she whined. Jareth let a out a long exasperated sigh. "God damn it Sarah! Nothing in my kingdom is fair! I always win!" He said like a child.

Sarah picked up the music box and threw it at Jareths head. It fell to the floor in pieces. "Get out!" She yelled, picking up her pencil box and tossing it at Jareth, it again smashed to pieces. "What's going on?" Sarah said with a quizzical look. She took a stuffed animal and threw it on the ground. It took smashed to pieces. "What are you doing Jareth?" Sarah looked at him. "This is my world, what I say goes and that's final, my cheeky girl. You could stay here forever and be happy." He said drawing closer to her.

A single tear ran down Sarah's face. "I'll never be happy here! Never! Go away! Get out go!" She said throwing anything she could get her hands on. "Sarah, Sarah, your just a child! Your driving me mad you know! Your making this very hard for me, ungrateful wretch." He said getting more furious by the minuet. "Your really act like a spoiled brat sometimes! I'm sure you got that from your brother." Sarah's eyes grew fierce and she charged at Jareth her fists ready screaming.

"Just as planned Sarah!" He said placing a peach in her open mouth. She unconsciously bit down. Jareth held her mouth closed. "Now swallow Sarah." She followed and dizzily watched as everything faded away to being the castle. "It was a trick! You lied to me!" Sarah said half asleep falling to the floor. "As I said Sarah, I always win in my kingdom!" He giggled placing her in his arms again. "Perhaps I can find another way to my beautiful queen happy." He stroked her hair taking her up the stairs ready for another allusion to be created to make her be with him forever.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. 3Her True Dream

His Queen

Chapter 3-Her True Dream

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: T (M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

Sarah found herself floating in darkness. She closed her eyes, when she opened them she found herself on a stage, dressed like a princess. Across from her stood a man who was dressed like Jareth. He whispered to her "Sarah, say your lines!". Sarah looked out at a full crowd in an ornate theater covered in gold and red velvet. She started to speak without her knowing. "Give me the child." She drew closer to the man masquerading as Jareth. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!" She said with great passion. She was now staring at the man.

He turned her around in an embrace "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." She knew it was no longer an actor, but Jareth himself. She knew what to say she tried to utter it but she couldn't speak. She tried to say "You have no power over me." but her calls fell silent. He took her hand "You'll stay forever, Ah, It's only forever, it's not long at all." He kissed her hand. The audience erupted in applause.

They chanted "Sarah" over and over. She looked out at the audience. She was speechless. She looked behind her and Jareth was gone. She walked to the front of the stage and forgot everything and let herself be wrapped in the applause. She bowed as they chanted and before she knew it she was being escorted to a dressing room. As she walked down the hall the crowds behind her shout at her. A man yelled "Miss Williams! How would you like to be in my new movie!" another man interrupted. "No! She has to be in my movie!" And lady interjected "Dear, you simply must come to my modeling agency!" They continued chanting offers and her name.

She was in a trance, a trance of happiness. She couldn't even think about anything else but the audience if she wanted to. She saw a vanity, the same one that was in her room. Her music box was in the corner, her makeup in a box in the middle, and Sir Lancelot perched against the mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw her face glowing, pristine and perfect. She looked closer into the mirror. "I'm beautiful…" she meekly said. She said it again sassily "I'm beautiful!" She took a boa off the costume rack and grabbed her stuffed bear. "Look at me! I'm a beautiful actress! I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful!" She fell on the floor giggling.

The door opened letting in a gust of wind and Jareth. "My you were lovely." he said smiling taking a seat. "Was that me? Was that really me?" Sarah said on her feet anxious. Jareth let out a pleased chuckle. "Are you mad Sarah? Of course it was all you! You are the finest actress this city has ever known!" He put his feet up on the coffe table with a large grin. "Did you hear them Jareth? They really loved me! I want to preform here forever. What city are we in? I have to know!" She took his hand and it shocked him. He swallowed and looked up trying to hold a mysterious gaze. "Wouldn't it be better to leave that a mystery Sarah?" She backed up and looked in the mirror.

She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll just guess than! L.A? Chicago? New York! Oh it has always been my dream to act in New York! Tell me Jareth!" She stood running and kneeling before Jareth. She was so clouded with her new found happiness in fame she didn't even realize it was all an allusion made by the King. "Damn, Sarah, you ask too many questions!" He became agitated. "Why don't you just tell me! For once I'm not yelling at you!" Sarah said jumping up. "I don't want to dissapoint you!" Jareth said standing up looking into her eyes. His smile had disappeared. As he said those words, Sarah's face dropped all emotion. Sarah looked up disappointed. "Tell me this isn't another trick." She fell to her knees trying to

Jareth knelt on the floor in front of Sarah. She looked into his eyes with a blank look. "None of this is fair. I hate your tricks, I hate your city…" her face grew with anger. He held her shoulders. "I'm only trying to make you happy. What I say goes around here and if I say somethings so then…" Jareth spoke calmly, then Sarah threw his hands off. She stood up now completely enraged. "…and I hate you!" She shouted. At the moment, Jareth's illusion dissapeared. They were back in the stone cold throne room, Sarah was back in her normal clothes. She stormed out running. "Sarah! Theres no leaving unless I make it so!" Jareth called to her. "I don't care as long as I'm far from you! I've had it with your lies!" She yelled running out of the castle.

"Damn! I do everything for her! She's so ungrateful! What doesn't she like!" He plopped down into his throne and brooded. He looked into his crystal looking at Sarah escaping through the Goblin City.

"Sarah, Sarah, my little Sarah. What can make you happy?" He rolled the crystal in his hand. It turned into Sarah's music box. He turned the key in the bottom and placed it on his throne standing up. He mocked a waltz with himself. He danced with a phantom partner until he had an epiphany. "That's it!" he shouted, grabbing the music box. He ran up to his bed chamber, sure that his new plan would make Sarah happy.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. 4Try No Tricks

Chapter 4-Try No Tricks

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: T (M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

Sarah wandered and wandered until she reached the Labyrinth. It was different from her last visit. There was no one, no goblins, none of her old friends. There was no creature in sight. She made her way back into the Labyrinth and just wondered. "He wont find me" she thought to herself, still angry. She stopped kicking the wall "I hate this stupid Labyrinth!"

Jareth was in his bed chamber the music box next to him on the bed. He was gazing at Sarah through his crystal. He arched his eyebrows. "My Labyrinth? Stupid? Dear, our Sarah is getting obnoxious! The nerve, insult my Labyrinth!" He stood on his bed. "Oh Sarah, only you would offend a king of my caliber!" He jumped down sitting. "I move the stars for you and still you resent me." He pouted, "You're the one not being fair, my precious girl." He stepped off his bed and paced. He lighted his face at a new idea. "It's been a while since I had a real ball. But who would I invite? The goblins are not well mannered at all. I want to woo the creature! Not repel her!" He went to his window. "I know I'll turn them all into humans! Sarah will just love it! A room surrounded by elegant ladies and gentleman dressed to the nines, isn't that every girls fantasy?" He strode across the room to his mirror. "Better yet, the King of the Goblins in top form there to enchant the girl! One look at me, adored as a king, and she'll bubble with girlish glee!" He said with much pride in himself. He left to prepare his next scheme.

Sarah continued to walk through the twists and turns. Nothing in sight, not a talking knocker, or a guard, or even a bug for that matter. She kept walking thinking somehow she'd find something. "Is there anyone here?" Sarah stopped and shouted. No reply came but her echo. She leaned against the wall and then curled up on the ground. "How am I going to get out of this stupid place!" she moaned.

Sarah perked up at the sound of fluttering wings. She grabbed a rock. "If that's you Jareth, stay away!" She said preparing a rock in her hand. Then out from a passing, came a blue swallow. "Oh, your not Jareth, at least I don't think you are." She said as it landed on the ground. Sarah dropped her rock. The bird fluttered on Sarah's finger. "You're not like that nasty man, are you?" She said stroking its feathers. "Do you know a way out, little birdie?" She said petting the animal. It flew off her hand and fluttered away, showing her where to go. She followed it faithfully. It brought her back to the city. "No! I wanted to get out!" She said upset. The bird perched on her shoulder.

Sarah sat against the wall of the city and then heard a crowd approaching. They where laughing. She stood up and saw a crowd of ladies in gowns and men dressed elegantly. She watched the glittering mass go through the city to the castle. Once they passed Sarah sat back down. "Where are all the goblins?" she said to the bird. Then it started to rain. "Great!" she exclaimed. The bird flew off her shoulder. "Hey don't leave me here!" She saw the bird fly into one of the goblin houses, she followed.

Once inside she found the house barren. The bird flew through the kitchen and into a bed room. Once inside, Sarah saw grand armoire. It opened on its own revealing a magnificent gown. It was a glorious amethyst with bows down the bodice and lace around the deep cut neck. The sleeves too, were adorned with lace. Sarah looked with wonder and then took a step back. "It has to be another trick." She backed up into a chest. On top was a brilliant diamond covered crown with three amethyst gems in the center. Along side it was a brilliant pendant and earrings. She tried to ignore how beautiful they where, and how uncomfortable she was sloshing in her wet clothing.

At the castle Jareth was pleased at how well it all was working. His goblins where now pleasant lords and ladies, the music filled the air perfectly, and all he need to do was change three more of his goblins.

He walked to his room where he had been keeping them. "Now, Hog-Brain, you are going to tell Sarah about the party." The goblin stepped forward. "It's actually Hoggle, your majesty, and I don't want to do anything to harm Sarah." He meekly spoke back. "Would you rather rot in an oubliette under the bog?" He said with a devilish grin. "I, oh, fine Jareth you've won." Hoggle surrendered. Jareth blew a crystal at him and he changed into a dashing man. "I'm, I'm, I'm handsome!" Hoggle said astounded. "If you want it to stay that way, you'll refer to me as your majesty." Jareth replied moving on to his next victim.

He stared up at the gargantuan beast. "And you Lewd-Bo," The creature interrupted. "Ludo!" Jareth simply scoffed and replied "Whatever, you make sure he does his job, or you'll be soaked in the Bog of Eternal Stench." The creature looked down defeated then Jareth blew a crystal turning him into a rather round man.

Jareth walked down the line to Sir Diddymus, looking disgusted. "What exactly are you?" Jareth said raising his brow. Sir Diddymus straightened up and saluted Jareth. "I am knight sent to guard the bridge across your bog my lord." He said regally. "And that creature next to you? What on earth is that?" Jareth said chuckling. "Why that's my steed!" He said petting the animal. "Then you'll take her here on that, thing." He blew another crystal and he too changed into a human and his steed into a white stallion. "Go fetch the girl." Jareth said dismissing them as he left he went to his window. "Now lets see who really holds the power Sarah."

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. 5Falling for the Trap

Chapter 5-Falling for the Trap

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: T(M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

Sarah gave in, placing the dress and jewels on. She placed her wet clothes into the armoire. She stepped back and saw herself in the mirror. She gasped. She saw herself, looking like a perfect young lady. The bird fluttered about then disappeared out the window. She was too busy admiring herself, she didn't even notice it. There was a rustling at the door, she jumped, startled.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" the voice said. Sarah walked to the door noticing a voice. She thought for a second and realized she recognized it. "Hoggle!" She said running towards the door only to find him as a human. "You're not Hoggle…" she said backing up. "No, no Sarah! It's really me!" Hoggle said, taking her hand. "It's really you! How did this happen?" She said surveying his new form. "Well, lets just say I did a few favors and I got turned into a human!" He fibbed. "You don't mean Jareth did it?" Sarah said with a scowl. "Sarah, you see, Jareth ain't all bad. He can be quite kind." He said barely able to keep a straight face. Sarah scoffed, rolling her eyes. Hoggle then changed the subject "You know, there's a ball tonight. Everybody in the Goblin City is going. You seem definitely dressed for the occasion!" He said persuading her. Sarah thought "There are only goblins, right? How can they have a ball with no people." She said skeptical. "Oh no, Jareth has been particularly good to us, changing us all into humans for this one grand ball!" Hoggle said quickly.

Sarah was taking going into consideration. "Well if everybody is human, there's no way Jareth can pick me out of the crowd right?" She tried to make an excuse to go. "He'd never be able to pick you out of the crowd for sure! Come on Sarah! Ludo and Diddymus are waiting!" He said nudging her along. Once she was out the door Hoggle said to himself "Oh, Sarah, you have no idea what Jareth will do to get to you." He closed the door.

At the castle, Jareth had changed his cold dingy small throne room into a marvelous ballroom. Of course he still had his throne, so he could watch in comfort, his feet strewn across the arm of the chair. He slumped and watched the couples dance and converse as the music flowed. Everyone succumbed to the magic of wine, with the exception of Jareth. He planned to stay sober, he needed a level head for his deeds. He did hold but one glass of wine in his hand but it wasn't intended for him. He had bigger plans.

Once outside Ludo and Sir Diddymus greeted Sarah in their new human forms. "My Lady." Diddymus said helping Sarah up on his new stallion. They rode on to the castle hardly knowing what they were getting Sarah into.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. 6Unforgettable Illusions

Chapter 6-Unforgettable Illusions

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: T (M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

They arrived at the castle. After they escorted Sarah off the horse, Ludo and Sir Diddymus left. Hoggle took Sarah inside. She watched as the couples danced magically as the music played. She was in awe. It was like a pure fantasy.

"Would you like a drink Sarah?" Hoggle said letting go of her hand. "Yes, thank you Hoggle. On another thought, do you think Jareth knows I'm here?" She said cautiously. Hoggle could barely have the words come out of his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to stand up to Jareth, he couldn't. He once again lied to Sarah. "Not a chance in this crowd!" He said leaving. Sarah stood up against the wall to watch the dancing.

Hoggle made his way to Jareths throne. "Hog-Brain, it's you. I saw her the moment she stepped foot in my ballroom. She looks lovely doesn't she? Hmm, this is going to be fun." Jareth said twirling the cup in his hand. "Sir, what's that?" Hoggle said looking at the cup. "Why it's a drink for Sarah." Jareth said like it was common knowledge. "What's in it?" Hoggle said looking out for Sarah. "Only my best wine, it's been fermenting for nearly two hundred years! It is the highlight of my wine cellars." He said with great pride. "I know! Hog-tied, you should bring it to her." He said holding out the glass. Hoggle straightened his posture. "No! I know it's going to hurt the lady!" He refused.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Honestly, how horrible do you think I am?" He took a sip. "See! It's fine. You make me look like such a monster!" Jareth said sounding hurt. Hoggle snatched the glass from his hand and walked down back to the party. "What a stupid oaf!" Jareth said to himself falling into a maniacal laugh. He took his crystal in hand. "Lets see how easily our little white rose turns red." He said smirking.

Hoggle handed Sarah the glass. "Here, I'll be right back. Enjoy!" Hoggle said leaving. She didn't even think, she mindlessly drank the wine. But then it struck her what could possibly be in it. She remembered the peach and what it had done. She dizzily fell to her knees. "Damn how could I be so stupid!" She sleepily uttered. Then hazily she saw Jareth before her. She looked up and saw his piercing eyes and felt his power on her. He reached out his hand "Good evening Sarah."

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. 7The Kings Wrath

_Chapter 7-The Kings Wrath _

_Pairing: Jareth/Sarah_

_Rating: T (M)_

_Fandom: Labyrinth_

_She looked up. To Sarah, the room looked smoky and fogged. His eyes cut through the haze and right through her. She had always held the power, but now he seemed to hold full control on her. She took his hand standing. She stumbled to get her footing. She found him dressed elegantly. His gloved hand took her back and he assuming a dancing position. He led her away from the wall and into the crowd waltzing._

_Jareth smoothly led her in the dance and smiled. "That color is dazzling on you, precious." He turned her out and brought her back in. "You know I had my doubts about even having this ball, but I see it was worth it." He dipped her back. He brought her back up and saw as her eyes where going sleepy. "Your quite quiet tonight aren't you, Sarah." He held her close._

_Sarah was to drowsy to push him away. "Why, why are you doing this?" She said, her hand on his chest. She tried to pull away but he was to strong. "Why can't you just leave me alone." she said confused._

_He stopped and look straight into her eyes. "Because, my precious girl, I cannot sleep without you blessing each dream and cursing each nightmare. I cannot speak without uttering your name. I cannot breath, without being able to control you." He admitted gripping tight on her wrist. "Can't you see? I alter time and space, I do all you ask, I give you your dreams and wishes, and still you refuse me! Refuse a king! I am far more powerful than you Sarah, no matter how many times you deny it. I could just as easily break every bone in your body for the way you reject me! But it has never even crossed my mind." He said cruelly. Sarah was beginning to feel small. _

"_Your hurting me" Sarah uttered barley awake. "Please let me go my wrists are…" she saw he only tighten his grip. She looked wide eyed at his sharp eyes only filled with frustration._

"_I'll hurt you until you love me. I'll torture you until you love me. I tried being kind, but that proved to be to good of me. I can be cruel Sarah, just as you are cruel to me!" He looked at the terrified look in Sarah's eyes and almost broke his lofty gaze. "You will be my queen one way or another." Sarah looked up disgusted with him. _

"_Never, no matter where I go no matter what I do I'll hate you. You're a monster! A monster! I don't think I know of anyone who could love such a selfish beast like you! Maybe if you got down from your throne and treated people like people and not toys you have power over, maybe I could put aside your monstrous demeanor and see your goodness." She began to bawl, shocked at her own words. Jareth looked down on Sarah. He furrowed his brow, and began to sneer. "But all I see now is a selfish, controlling, spoiled, child! You have no power, all you do is make others feel small!" She said gathering her strength to flee. Jareth pulled her back and slapped her._

"_Oh Sarah, you need to watch what you say. An impudent minuscule girl, insulting me! The King! My precious little brat." He grabbed her hand and made his way out of the ball room and down into the cellars. He threw her in a prison and locked the door. "You see, I'm just as cruel as you are. You break my heart, I can surely break you. You left me with no choice! You'll be my queen, just wait!" Jareth left Sarah in the darkness. She fell into tears._

_Jareth went to the ball room. He turned all of his minions back into goblins. "Be gone you disgusting creatures!" he cried forcing them all to leave. He destroyed the illusion he made and stomped off to his bed chamber. _

_Once inside he smashed a crystal. He went to his window, seething with rage and brooded. He kicked everything he could get a hold of. With a sigh he collapsed against the wall "Oh Sarah…"_

…_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	8. 8Remorse

Chapter 8-Remorse

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: T (M)

Fandom: Labyrinth

Sarah sat, weeping in darkness. "Why did he do it!" She wept. She felt something run across her leg. She squealed and inched back terrified. She continued to cry alone. She was contemplating "Is this any way to show love? How is any of this love?" She continued to weep.

Jareth woke in a cold sweat. "Why? Why does she torment me? Why is this silly girl always on my mind!" He got out of his bed and tried to shake off his nightmares. He went to his window and took in the cool breeze of morning. He stepped back and on the shards of glass from the crystal he shattered. He saw Sarah crying and fell to his knees.

He picked the pieces up in his hands. He looked at Sarah's terrified face in the darkness. He had a unfamiliar shot of emotion strike through his. Remorse? He had never felt any consequences before, why did he feel them now. He tried to talk himself out of the emotion. "She's getting what she deserves for breaking my heart." He said trying to ignore the sounds of her crying. He stood up making himself look strong.

He grabbed his cloak and ran down to the cellars to see Sarah.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
